popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Gruffman
|friends = Mike Mine Penny Popplar Polly Popplar Bubbles |enemies = Sunny Lulu Izzy Yikes Bubbles (sometimes) |likes = Eating (especially pies) |dislikes = Feeling like a loser Mike's big ego |aliases = PopheadBy Sunny Gruffy McGruffermanBy Mike Mine in "It Takes Two to Tangle" G-PopBy Mike Mine in "Pop Marks the Spot" Mr. GruffmanBy Margaret Shush in "It Takes Two to Tangle"}} is one of the Best Popple Pals' rivals and a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. Appearance Gruffman is a large dark red and yellow Popple with neon green ears, short scarlet red hair and eyebrows, red nose, and green eyes. Personality True to his name, Gruffman is grumpy and speaks in a gruff manner. He is often seen in a bad mood and is the Popplementary School bully. As a partner-in-crime of Mike Mine, Gruffman would always try to get on his good side by helping him with his many schemes to sabotage the Best Popple Pals. But Gruffman isn't the brightest of the pair and would often get force to be involve with Mike's plans which lead to him getting himself into trouble and get unfairly punish. This is seen in "The Great Pop Race" when Gruffman was forced to help Mike cheat the Popplementary School Pop Race, but Gruffman is the only one who get punished due to a lack of evidence if Mike planned it with him and the judges can't disqualify Mike from the competition despite he crossed the finish line. Outside of Mike's presence and assistance, however, Gruffman has a hidden heart of gold and he is a very insecure person who always get put down by others. The only reason why he bullies his classmates is out of fear for being judge as a loser with a low self-esteem. Gruffman might also like reading romance stories since he already knows all of Popeo's lines for the Popeo and Juliet, in which he played the male romantic lead. He only shows his kindness to Bubbles, the only Popple who's aware of his insecurity, since Mike serves as a bad influence to him for his mean behavior and Gruffman is consider to be one of the Best Popple Pals' enemies and rivals. Relationships Mike Mine Mike is Gruffman's best friend and he is dedicated to being his helper for his many schemes. Whenever they're seen together, Mike and Gruffman would insult and make fun of their classmates, especially to their biggest rivals: the Best Popple Pals. No matter how unfairly Gruffman would get punished because of Mike's schemes, Gruffman does whatever he can to prove his usefulness, even going along with his heartless schemes, such as tampering the Popplementary School Pop Race to help Mike win in "The Great Pop Race", as well as sabotaging and almost destroy the Best Popple Pals' friendship in "The Popple Who Knew Too Much". However, Gruffman would get annoyed by Mike's big ego and they would have a fight over it. And based on his comments to Bubbles about him "don't have any friends" in "It Takes Two to Tangle", he doesn't consider Mike a real friend due to Mike being a bad influence to him. Best Popple Pals Unlike Mine, Gruffman doesn't despise the Best Popple Pals (Sunny, Lulu, Izzy, Bubbles, and Yikes) all that much, though he sometimes behaves rudely towards them. But in general, he would often follows Mike in sabotaging and insulting them whenever he is around. Gruffman would often get forced by Mike to be one of the Popple Pals' enemies despite he's occasionally being kind to them, as seen in "Tele Popples" and "It Takes Two to Tangle". But out of the five Popple Pals, Gruffman has a soft spot for Bubbles. In "It Takes Two to Tangle", Gruffman and Bubbles both got their tails tangled up after an incident at the Happy Humball and were force to be stuck together until Bubbles' friends could figure out how to untangle them. This causes problem when Bubbles have to rehearse for a school play and she have to take Gruffman with her there. After Mike Mine quits his role as Popeo, Gruffman was force to play the role since he knows Popeo's lines very well which lead to Bubbles realizing Gruffman has a genuinely nice side and has rather low self-esteem. After she found out about it, Gruffman starts to acts kinder towards Bubbles and views her as a friend, even confessing to her that he's secretly jealous of her having better friends than him. While he lacks any romantic feelings for her, Gruffman respects Bubbles and is very surprised when she kissed him on the cheek after she intentionally tangled up her and his tails so they can still be in the leading roles. However, Gruffman is seen insulting Bubbles in "Camp Out Freak Out", though it might be because of Mike Mine's presence. Penny Popplar and Polly Popplar While Gruffman isn't seen interacting and hanging out with the Popplar twins a lot, they're all part of the Popple Peeps and they would often be the opponent team for the Best Popple Pals. Abilities Gruffman possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming himself into a ball to roll around. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Gruffman's name has been changed in several international dubs: ** In the French version, he is called Brutus. ** In the German version, he is called Grobmann. * He, along with Bubbles, are the only characters in the series to be furless on-screen which is seen in "It Takes Two to Tangle". * According to Gruffman in "Teacher of the Year", he used to owned a caterpillar that's the same species as Fuzzy. * Because of his design, Gruffman might be the oldest student in Miss Shush's class. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Children Category:Popple Peeps